Haruna Kurosawa
- Post-Timeskip ▾= - Normal= - Mask= - Casual= }} - Past ▾= - Normal= - Shuukaku= }} }} |alias = Scribe (Japan) Jack the Ripper (UK) Bakeneko (alt mask) Yuki Nakamura Amiable Albino Small Scribe Weary Writer Noble Novelist Austere Author Lovestruck Librarian Hidden Historian Tremendous Transcriber Bilingual Biographer Worrisome Wordsmith Pale Pandemic Closet Lesbian (suggested by kakuja) Boisterous Bookkeeper Knife Wife Genetic Aberration |user = /u/YandereLobster |species = Ghoul |status = Alive |gender = Female |height = 4'10" 147cm |weight = |age = 25 |affiliations = Shuukaku (Former Acolyte) Aogiri Tree Zanzibar |ward = 9th |birthday =May 29th, 1993 |blood type = |rc type = Bikaku |rating = S- |kanji = 春菜|relatives = Kichirou Kurosawa (husband) Mary Badcock (Mother) Unnamed Father and Brother|quinque = Clarent}} Haruna Kurosawa (黒澤春菜, Kurosawa Haruna, real name '''Charlotte Mary Kurosawa, '''maiden name Charlotte M. Badcock) is a ghoul historian and the wife of Kichirou Kurosawa. She is one of the two owners of the info brokering bar Zanzibar, and a high ranking member of Aogiri. Her usual alias is Scribe (スクリーブ, Sukurību). While performing her own personal work as a Ghoul, she uses a separate alias to help avoid accidentally giving any hints to those Investigating her, and goes by Bakeneko (化け猫). Along with her husband Kichirou Kurosawa, she is co-leader of the 9th Ward. Appearance Charlotte is a female ghoul of short stature. Her most noticeable features are her bright pinkish-red eyes and sickly pale skin. Her usual Aogiri attire consists of white bandages that cover her body from the neck down, with a large red cloak worn over it. While acting as a human she wears a red turtleneck sweater with a long black skirt and matching gloves, with black leggings and shoes. She also has Albinism, as visible by her red eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin. Because of the Albinism she's sensitive to sunlight, causing her to prefer to wear clothes with hoods (such as robes) and she tries to usually only go out at night. After Clipping the Wings she has a giant scar across her back, running from her left shoulder to the bottom right of her abdomen. While acting under the alias of 'Haruna Suzuki', her human pen-name, she wears a pink wig and purple version of her usual outfit. Personality Charlotte (or Haruna) has an extremely curious personality, and spends almost all of her time writing about Ghoul history. She's spent her entire life that she can remember writing about it and has devoted most of her life to it. She tries to keep a cheerful demeanor most of the time. Even though she enjoys talking to people she has trouble with it, due to having never spoken to anyone for the past 10-20 years. Even now she generally stays in the back rooms of Zanzibar and only goes out at night because of her light sensitivity. Despite seeming naive and innocent sometimes, she's been shown to have been extremely intelligent, with impressive attention to detail. Naturally as a writer, she tends to be very creative with her work. She often writes horror novels in her spare time, although she doesn't let anyone see them. Other things she spends time on include reading the internet, and just reading in general. Because of having never had anyone to talk to or tell her what to do she has little understanding the differences between something being right or wrong, and lacks a basic understanding of how to talk to people. She also suffers from a large amount of anxiety after talking in front of groups of people, but she's working on improving this. She constantly writes down everything she's told and everything that happens to her. Unlike most ghouls, she doesn't have any particular goal or dream, other than the be useful for other peoples purposes. Were she to ever regain her memory though, she would most likely realize what her dream is. Above all else Charlotte is obsessive. Obsessive about her own cleanliness, obsessive about writing, obsessive about Kichirou, and obsessive about learning. Anything or anyone she likes, she gains an almost unhealthy passion for, whether that be a good or a bad thing. She prefers to go by her real name (Charlotte) but normally goes by Haruna with people she isn't familiar with. History Nobody knows exactly where, but Charlotte was born a weak and sickly child. How can a ghoul be born sick? She never found out, and would never know. From the very first moments of life she barely hung onto her own breath, and even making it to the age of one was nothing short of shocking. Her ability to regenerate was barely existent, she was nearly as weak as a human, and she didn’t take a step until she was two. Her reddish brown hair slowly grew more and more pale, eventually fading into a creamy white, with her faded blue eyes shifting to a reddish hue as she grew. Whether it was a byproduct of whatever unfortunate regeneration she possessed, or simply a rare sickness is something she never knew. But even when strangers and other children found her terrifying, her family remained kind to her. She never knew her mother. Her parents were wed privately without any public records, so when her mother’s identity was found by the CCG, she felt it was best to simply leave her family and head out into the world, hiding wherever she could. Charlotte and her father Charles never did see her again. And while Charles tried his best, his own issues didn’t begin to show their signs until a good while after her mother had left. Charles, her father, suffered from schizophrenia. Much like Charlotte herself would later come to know very well. It ran in her father’s side of the family, though it generally skipped a generation. It was Charles who introduced his daughter to her love of books early on, as she’d sneak into his library to find the horror books he’s normally deny her. As her father’s mental illness worsened, he began to fear that he would end up harming Charlotte, or be unable to give her a proper upbringing. So he requested that a friend of the family watch over her while he sought professional help for the sixth time in his life, desperate for some kind of improvement. But Charlotte was a quiet child, she’d been afraid to voice concerns over her own problems, along with being ignorant to many of them. So when Charlotte was sent to live with her father’s friend in Norwich, she felt like she’d been impaled. In Charlotte’s mind, it was nothing but the same betrayal and abandonment her mother had committed. She’d seen how miserable it made her father, so why would he do it to her? Eventually, as happens to many less fortunate ghouls, that friend was investigated by the CCG. And when they came knocking, Charlotte was forced to escape. She found herself a six year old child completely alone in a city she barely knew, with no idea which way home was. Not that she would’ve gone home even if it was. Charlotte had had enough of being moved around and abandoned, and a new idea came into her head. “No matter where I go, I’ll always be abandoned. One day I’ll just be killed by the CCG. So let’s explore the world for as long as I can before I’m killed.” And she did. She visited Liverpool, Edinburgh, Leeds, and so many more. She ate a guard in the Tower of London, and spent time with a stray cat near Stonehenge. She went where she wanted, killed when she was hungry, and slept when she felt like it. There was only one issue; her father’s misfortunes were genetic. A semi-common issue in schizophrenic children is imagining people that don’t exist. Not as simple as imagining a friend or pretending to talk to yourself, but entirely fabricated conversations and interactions that could go on for as long as you can imagine. Charlotte was schizophrenic. As her life grew lonelier and lonelier, and more and more older ghouls found her a prime target for abuse, Charlotte began to feel miserable. As the freedom of exploration grew stronger, her will to live sunk. Older ghouls kicked and stole from her, and the ones her age would just mock or find her terrifying. Charlotte realized when she turned 9 that she no longer knew why she was alive. And the way she adapted this loneliness was in the form of a sister she didn’t have. Mary Badcock, the same name as her mother. And, for all Charlotte knew, her own real name. As life continued on Charlotte began to differentiate less and less between herself and her “sister”. Looking back on it, there will really never be any definitive proof if Charlotte or Mary was the imagined sister. They both had the exact same memories, after all. So Charlotte thought maybe a change in scenery would help. She remembered one of her father’s horror novels was set in Japan, so why not? She never talked to anybody anyway, so the language wouldn’t be an issue. She made her way to London, and in no time at all she’d snuck aboard a plane. Four months later Charlotte was walking from Osaka to Kyoto. She and her supposed sister finding the new world fascinating, admiring all sorts of odd birds and strange animals she’d never heard of. But even still, Charlotte found herself crying every night. And she couldn’t explain why. It was at this point that Charlotte found out just how violent the areas surrounding Tokyo really were. Grunts from the still growing Aogiri Tree would either make offers that came off the wrong way, or threaten to beat her to death for extra money. And in no time at all, Charlotte learned what the rule of a ghoul’s life is. Violence breeds violence. Her kagune was small and weak, a brittle and short bikaku hatched that barely reached past her hand. Weak enough that a mere human could’ve pulled it out. And still, Charlotte began to kill. She’d fight off dozens of ghouls stronger than herself (though she rarely killed any, instead she relied more on causing chaos then escaping in the confusion), kill dozens of humans who she thought suspected her of being a ghoul, and even binge-eat to try to make herself feel better. But she still kept crying every night before bed. Although she didn’t realize it, there wasn’t anything to be satisfied. Even the lack of love or attention was irrelevant; Charlotte really was crying for no reason. She needed help, the kind a homeless child would never get. So for those next few years, Charlotte only felt worse. By the time she was thirteen Charlotte had developed a sort of persona. A vulgar, violent delinquent that loved nothing more than to talk shit about her opponents. Yelling slurs and foreign insults she didn’t even know the meaning of, snapping at other ghouls for even the slightest odd look, desperately hoping to prevent any further fights. But over time, Charlotte’s kagune was improving, even if she herself was still frail. Her kagune grew longer and longer as she slowly grew taller, until eventually it eclipsed her. She found herself unable to move it more than an inch at a time, and it still kept growing. And then the worst thing that could’ve happened, happened. The CCG requested information from their English branch on the C- rate ‘Jack the Ripper’, the child-ghoul who’d carried out the exact same killings so many times in England. They figured out the killings Charlotte had performed were the exact same, and in no time at all, she was being tracked by them. They’d figured out her route, and her life only grew worse. After a year of sneaking around and using her tiny size to her advantage, Charlotte finally found herself trapped by the CCG. Her only mask being an old scarf, she rushed into the Tokyo Metro, and desperately tried to hide. When the CCG caught sight of her, she finally snapped. Official records never listed a clear body count, as there were too many injured who later passed away to figure it out. But suffice to say, the deaths in that metro surpassed anything Charlotte had ever seen. She nearly completely lost her mind, and in a desperate bid for survival panicked. And all but her saw the consequences. After all she wasn’t a fighter, and wasn’t very durable, but her size was her advantage. Doves would hesitate before swinging a weapon in a crowded metro; she didn't. Not that Charlotte herself got out without injury. In fact if she’d been even just a little bit weaker, she’d be dead. Her arms were both broken, forehead sliced to the bone, entire body covered in scars. She limped through the Metro tunnels, crawling out through a maintenance exit and passing out in some alley. That was when she met Haruna. The first person in nearly eight years to show her even the slightest amount of kindness. Haruna quickly discovered what was wrong with Charlotte. Haruna had studied psychology a good amount, and she was an avid reader of stories relating to it. So without Charlotte even realizing, Haruna went through the trouble of researching how to help her. For about four months Charlotte lived with Haruna, constantly fearing that the CCG would find her again, until finally Haruna found something that helped. Anti-psychotics. Was a cure? Not at all. Did it help? More than Charlotte could ever express. For the first time in years she felt like her head was clear, like she was normal-ish. Which only made the guilt worse when what she’d been doing set in. After seven months however, the anti-psychotics ran out. Charlotte began to relapse into her old self. “Where’s Mary?” she’d wonder constantly, terrified she’d lost the sister she never had. She’d go out and, unable to use her kagune, take a knife to hunt down Investigators. “Where’s Mary Badcock?” she’d repeatedly ask them. Of course, Mary not being real, they never had an answer. Charlotte felt like she’d failed. And in the final day of her old life, Charlotte’s fears reached an all time worst. She didn’t know what exactly the trigger was, perhaps it was just years of trauma all reaching a boiling point, but Charlotte had a complete breakdown. She thought she’d failed her sister, her family, and been abandoned by everyone. And not knowing what she was doing, Charlotte accidentally drove a knife in Haruna. Haruna passed away nearly immediately, and Charlotte was completely destroyed, mentally. Her mind desperately tried to shift the blame, blaming it on Mary, but eventually Charlotte relented. Eventually she decided to believe that everything that had happened was entirely, and only her fault. And so, sick of everything that’d happened, Charlotte decided she’d seen enough. She wrote a goodbye note the same way Haruna always did before work, and admitted to the majority of her crimes. Charlotte Badcock climbed to the roof, and threw herself off in a desperate bid to commit suicide. And in her last moments, Charlotte desperately hoped that if reincarnation existed, the next life would be a better one. But Charlotte survived the fall. She was a ghoul, after all. And as she regenerated, she cried over her own failure to die. Whether it was the suicide, or the murder, or any of the others things that changed her is something Charlotte never knew. But in an instant, she stopped crying. She stared up at the sky for what could be anything from days to hours, until eventually she sat up. “…Haruna… Suzuki…” Those were Charlotte’s first words in the new life she’d acquired. Her trauma reached a boiling point, and her mind simply was incapable of lasting for even a moment longer. Charles, England, her Schizophrenia, the way she’d gotten here, where ‘here’ was, all of it gone in a moment. Each and every memory completely blocked out. Instead, all she remembered was a name. And so Haruna Suzuki, Scribe, was born. Haruna would grow up homeless and poor, but from her lack of a history she would desire to give others one. So she became a Ghoul Historian, obsessively transcribing the history of other ghouls for future generations, and now possess the widest collection of information in Tokyo. She eventually married her fellow Aogiri member Kichirou Kurosawa, and became an Information Broker at a bar called Zanzibar. Powers and Abilities Charlotte's senses of smell and hearing are both extremely high, making her perfect for tailing people or looking for someone. Her speed is somewhat above average, but because of her low strength endurance and stamina she prefers to run away from fights. Unlike most ghouls she is naturally weak, and can be left exhausted for weeks if she overexerts herself. After having been trained by Kichirou she is extremely proficient with her rapier, almost becoming better with it than her actual kagune. When she was a kid her kagune was too heavy for her, so she used kitchen knives to hunt humans and lived as a pickpocket. Because of this she's good at hiding and pick pocketing people. She doesn't enjoy fights, and prefers to scuttle away and hide when she thinks something is dangerous. She tends to work as a non combatant in Aogiri, instead focusing on information and avoiding actual combat. : Kagune Charlotte's kagune is an average length bikaku with both a blunt side and a sharp side. Type: Bikaku Appearance: Her kagune is an average length tail, leading up to a heavy bat like part which gets bigger at the end. The bottom of the end part has a sharp point sticking out, similar to an axe head protruding from a bat. The kagune is blue with red veins going through it. The tail has gotten longer than it originally was, and it's about 6 feet long now. The thin part of the tail has also grown plating to protect it from being cut. Strengths: The end of the kagune is abnormally heavy causing it to hit much harder, and the two sides give it the advantage of allowing Charlotte to choose whether or not she wants to attempt to cleave her opponent with the sharp side or bash them with the blunt side. When she switches to the sharp side of the tail she can slash with it somewhat faster than she can with the blunt side, but she rarely uses the sharp side. Weaknesses: The heaviness of the end is also a disadvantage, and despite the durability of the tail itself it isn't thick enough to make precise movements with the heavy end. It's extremely difficult for her to block consecutive hits and she begins to swing the tail it's hard to stop mid swing. Mechanics: The tail is too heavy to be used for precise movements, so it relies more on the momentum of the heavy end than actual controlling the movements. Charlotte switches the end she's using depending on the situation. Quinque Name: Excalibur Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Excalibur is a reforged version of Charlotte's previous quinque, Clarent, made using the blade of a tsunagi, and a small piece of Kichirou's Rhongomyniad. It caries an identical shape to a tsunagi save for its hilt and blade end, and a pitch black color similar to Clarent, with the same red accents. The guard and hilt mimic a European longsword, similar to Clarent, while the blade's end forms a two sided V unlike the single slant of a Japanese sword. The sharpened edge of blade specifically is made using the Rapier's metal, while the rest of the blade is made using her tsunagi. Threads Relationships Gallery HarunaHumanDisguiseHunter1.png Charlotte'sRapiercolor.png Haruna.png Arnoncharlotte2.png IMG_6551.JPG harubandage.png|Robeless HarvesterHarunakakugan.png|Harvester (when she gets promoted that high) Charlottecomission.png Zanzibarfinal2.jpg|Charlotte and Kichirou in Zanzibar Charlotte2.png|Haruna without bandages (by Hunter) Zanzibar(kanoir).png|Charlotte and Kichirou in The Archive Quotes * "I can't say I ever thought I'd have fond memories of a sewer, although considering the things that happen in this city I guess it's not the most unusual. What a strange life this is, I wonder if my first one was any more normal." * "Well, don't you find it kind of interesting even with that stuff? I just find it amazing to think of how every single person has difference preferences, different thoughts, entirely different things to write about. It makes me want to write about every last detail." Trivia * Haruna frequently stalks and spies on humans while writing about them, despite never killing them unless she needs food. For some reason she doesn't see anything weird about this. * Haruna is bilingual, able to fluently speak and write in both Japanese and English. * She has an English accent, although it's barely noticeable unless she's speaking English. * Charlotte won both first and second place for best smut in the Best of TGRP Q1, 2, and 3 contest. * She has Aquaphobia. * Charlotte's middle name, 'Mary', comes from her Mother's name. Her first name is a French feminine variant of her Father's name Charles, lending credence to her French heritage on her mother's side. * She is Schizophrenic, and has been since childhood. * Her natural hair color is ginger, and her natural eye color is dark blue. She had freckles before her skin turned pale, and technically still does although they aren't very visible. * Charlotte always cooks her food, using the advice she got from Maki to cook human flesh for herself and Kichirou. * Her favorite songs are Life On Mars and Space Oddity by David Bowie. * 'Haruna' is written as 春名 (using 春 meaning springtime, and 名 meaning name.) * Her alias (Scribe) comes from being seen in a lot of ghoul related incidents over the years, always watching both sides and writing without participating in the conflict. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Shuukaku Category:Bikakus